


Everlasting Moonlight

by CentralFirstLibrary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grubs, Multi, Other, Saw fanart of a young signless crying while holding grubby karkat, They aren't like their Beforan selves, Trolls on Earth (Homestuck), Young Parent Signless, i knew i needed to write it, i love that bastard, other than Mituna, raising grubs, they just share the same names and quirks is all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralFirstLibrary/pseuds/CentralFirstLibrary
Summary: Maybe that's why you're crying, silently in your mother's arms.On Alternia it wouldn't be until you were long gone that your descendant would even get a chance to see the stars, given you had a non-mutated blood color of course. Maybe a part of you convinced yourself that you didn't want a child because deep down, you never considered it a possibility.
Kudos: 25





	Everlasting Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this bad boy in my drafts for a while now and since I found out the artist that inspired this fic delete the art I knew I needed to post it. I kind of hope they see it. I think their tumblr is.. cicidraws? I dunno. The point is, I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm way too well known for writing raising children fics to pass up writing this fic. I hope y'all enjoy this fic. Please remember to leave a kudos, comment, and subscribe for updates.

There is a grub in your hands and you don't know what to do about it. You were already thrown off your rhythm when your mother asked you to go to the caverns so suddenly, not that it was the first time she has asked that of you but still. The thing is, your mother has this sweet smile on her face and the grub in your hands has the color of the king. The color of your blood. This grub is your child. This grub is your child and you're crying. You can't help but fall to your knees and hold them close. 

Your mother sits beside you and rubs your back as they open their eyes and chitter up at you. You've lived so many years on Earth with your mother, many stressful years dealing with discrimination amongst your own people as well as the humans around.

And yet, somehow, you feel that these upcoming years will be the most stressful yet.

\---

You were only a sweep or two old, and yet you can still remember it. The running away, the burning the hive down. You losing the things you cared for at the time. Your mother had been caught hiding you and now you both had to flee or else it would cost you your lives. You remember the sneaking on the ship, you went a couple day without being allowed out and it was painful. You understand now that it was necessary to ensure that you would arrive safely on Earth as a refugee but you wish it had been easier. 

Why couldn't you have stayed home? Why was it a crime for you to exist?

After some time on this new planet you came to realize that Alternia and Earth were not all that different in that aspect. As long as there is life, there will be bigots. You wished to change that.

You learned very quickly that it wouldn't be easy, not that that would stop you, and you would have a difficult life ahead of you. That came with having a blood color seen as abnormal amongst trolls. You found it so silly that even on this planet where you share the same blood color as nearly eight billion human beings, you are still targeted for something like that.

You'll never understand how some people's logic runs. Even as time has gotten easier, sometimes you still find people that sneer at you when they discover that you are in fact:

Different.

You just tried to live your life as best as you could, changing your ways as much as you could to be suited to Earth. You followed the rules and did what was asked of you. You always made sure to question things when you could. Change will not come unless someone asks. You aided your mother in her work at the caverns they have on Earth when you were not in school, a blessing you do not take lightly as you weren't allowed to go to schoolfeed building on Alternia.

The caverns on Earth are not like that your mother claims to have worked in. They remind you of the hospitals here the way the buildings are. You find it amazing that they have come to create an artificial Mothergub. It has its flaws but it's providing. Due to these flaws you didn't really feel the need to give your entry, it's not like you wanted a child. You are only eight sweeps, turning nine next perigee. You only would submit your slurry entry when required, allowing those who wanted descendants a higher chance.

Maybe that's why you're crying, silently in your mother's arms.

On Alternia it wouldn't be until you were long gone that your descendant would even get a chance to see the stars, given you had a non-mutated blood color of course. Maybe a part of you convinced yourself that you didn't want a child because deep down, you never considered it a possibility.

You listen to your mother chitter at you in an attempt to help you calm down. Normally it always works so why isn't it doing so this time? If anything it only is bringing on more candy red tears, definitely staining your shirt. Wearing a white shirt probably wasn't your wisest moment. The grub in your hands curls in on itself, like an armadillo, and you can't help but chuckle when they peek their bright red eyes back out at you. They're trying to comfort you too. It's sweet. You hold them close and trill at them from the back of your throat before looking up at your mother.

Your name is KANKRI ~~MARYAM~~ VANTAS and you're really doing this, aren't you?


End file.
